L'Amour est une chose futile
by Kawaii Ukki
Summary: Jamie croit que l'amour est une chose futile. Parce que la personne qu'il aime le déteste. Et c'est de sa faute. Résumé pourri. Couple indéterminé.


Chapitre 1 : Le piège de ses yeux bleus...

SPRING 27

- Youpii !! une nouvelle journée qui commence !!

La fermière se leva d'un bond, prête à commencer sa matinée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la température du lendemain, ensuite au calendrier.

- Ah ! Demain c'est le festival des vaches...je vais battre Jamie cette année !!

C'est ce qu'elle disait chaque année. Elle gagnait parfois. Le seul festival auquel elle n'aimait pas participer était cette stupide course de chevaux. Elle attacha ses couettes et sorti dehors, pour remplir son arrosoir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son champ, ou poussaient des fraises. Elle les arrosa en sifflotant et retourna en dedans pour chercher son matériel pour la journée et une ou deaux tomates en bonus.

- Deltaplan et Juliet doivent m'attendre...

Elle caressa son chien distraitement et le nourri, avant de gambader jusqu'à ses pâturages, devant l'ébénisterie. Elle fixa un instant la boutique avant d'entrer dans l'étable pour s'occuper de sa vache et de son mouton.

- Bon matin mes joliiis !! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- Moooooo !  
- Beeeeeh !  
- Je me disais aussi que vous aviez faim.

La jeune fille les brossa et trait Deltaplan. Ensuite elle les sortit dehors et s'assit sur sa clôture pour les observer paisiblement.

- Bon matin, Ukki.  
- Kyahh !!  
- ...heu...  
- Ah ! C'est toi ! Bon matin Kurt.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée et détourna le regard. Le garçon s'acotta sur la clôture.

- C'est si passionnant que ça d'observer tes deux uniques animaux ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi tu as un poulailler mais pas de poules ?  
- Bah...parce que...j'aime pas les poules, mais je devrai bien en avoir un jour si je veux réco...heu, gagner le festival.  
- Hm.

- ...

Elle descendit de son perchoir et fouilla dans son sac.

- Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi.

Ukki lui tendait ses tomates. Kurt sourit et, avec un rougissement, la remercia.

- Eh...ma pause est finie, et tu dois encore avoir du travail alors...  
- Salut...^^'  
- À plus tard :)

Elle sourit bêtement et resta dans le vide un instant, tout en marchant sur la plage. Elle se reconnecta à la réalitée en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un lui jetta un regard noir.

- L'amour est une chose futile et inutile.  
- Hein ?  
- ...Mais...il faut réussir à aimer pour récolter les notes...  
- Heu...  
- Ce Kurt là...

- Tu vas lui offrir la plume bleue ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors que Jamie détournait son regard perçant.

- Je te souhaite une bonne et heureuse vie alors.  
- Jamie !

...l'androgyne avait déjà disparu. Elle se demanda pourquoi son ton de voix lui avait semblé si dur. Elle soupira et perdit un peu son sourire. De plus, si elle gagnait le lendemain, il allait encore lui en vouloir.

- Alala. Bon...je vais passer voir Carl et Katie j'imagine...

Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le café Calloway.

Après s'être commandé un thé et un gâteau, elle s'assit à une table vide et se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Hé....i....toi !  
- Hghn ..?

Elle releva faiblement la tête et ouvrit un peu les yeux.

- On ferme là. Tu dois rentrer chez toi.  
- Je me suis endormie..?  
- Effectivement, rigola Carl.  
- Oh. Il est quelle heure..?  
- Passé 8 heure...  
- Oh....zut.  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Il fait noir et...on saît jamais...  
- Ce serait gentil ^^  
- Héhé é////è

Ils sortirent et bavardèrent en marchant plus ou moins rapidement. Arrivés devant chez elle, Ukki se retourna et remercia Carl de l'avoir accompagné. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rentra chez elle.

- C'était rien....o////o

Observant la scène, Jamie serra les dents et les poings, ainsi que son cœur. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et rentra chez lui en frappant chaque objet ayant le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Lui qui voulait s'excuser de son attitude au matin...il avait même courut partout pour la trouver.

- Stupide fille, stupides Kurt et Carl, stupides notes, stupides sentiments !!!

Il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Eve, qui rentrait chez son oncle.

- Il est de bonne humeur lui, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

SPRING 28 - Moo moo festival

- C'est le festival aujourd'hui ! C'est le festival aujourd'hui !!!!

La tornade rentra dans Kurt, s'excusa, puis repartit. Il replaça son bandana en écarquillant les yeux.

- Lalala !! Je vais gagner !!!

Elle se dépêcha de s'occuper de ses uniques animaux, et traîna Deltaplan jusqu'à la place du village, en continuant de chantonner.

- Ukki ^^  
- Katie ^^  
- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur je vois, si on excepte hier.  
- Héhé ^^'...

Elle s'inscrit au concours tout en donnant un coup d'œil aux autres compétitrices.

- Delta, tu vas gagner !  
- Peuh, même pas en rêve. Ma vache est la meilleure.  
- La mienne est plus grande !  
- La mienne donne du meilleur lait.  
- Même pas vrai !!  
- Je fais quand même plus de profit que toi.  
- Parce que toi t'en as pas qu'une !! Moi j'en ai qu'une, et je l'aime, alors j'ai pas besoin d'autres vaches pour l'instant.  
- Tu en as besoin pour les notes.

Elle tira la langue à son rival et partit saluer Kurt. Il échappa un léger sourire avant d'apercevoir le brun. Il se retourna en grommelant.

- Hu-hum. Nous allons annoncer le gagnant, ou plutôt les gagnants.  
- NEEH ?!  
- Les vaches de Ukki et de Jamie sont à égalité.  
- AH ! Il a dit la mienne en premier ! J'ai gagné !!  
- On est à égalité idiote !  
- J'suis pas idiote, je constate !  
- Ce que tu dis ne fais aucun sens !!  
- Heum...donc pour le prix...  
- Laissez-le lui, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai assez de nourriture comme ça pour mes animaux. Lui, il en a trop, d'animaux je veux dire, alors il en a plus besoin.  
- Tss, je fais assez d'argent et j'ai assez de pâturage pour ne pas en avoir besoin. Et ta phrase ne faisait aucun sens encore. De toute manière...

Un léger coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter. Ils comprirent automatiquement que la déesse voudrait leur parler, et ils se jetèrent simplement un regard noir.

- Très bien, je remets le prix au ranch d'Hank...alors merci à tous d'avoir assisté à cet événement et...on se revoit l'an prochain ^^'''

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, étonnés de la rivalité inhabituelle chez Jamie et Ukki. Habituellement, la fermière ne répondait pas à ses provocations.

- Votre rivalité commence à m'exaspérer sérieusement !  
- ...désolée...

La déesse semblait assez furieuse. Les Sprites se faisaient tout petits, et Jamie et Ukki baissaient la tête.

- Vous devez travailler ensemble ! Tout irait bien plus vite si vous ne faisiez pas tout tout seul ! À vous deux, vous auriez déjà probablement réussi, et tout irait pour le mieux.  
- Je refuse de travailler avec cette idiote.  
- Je ne suis pas idiote !! Moi je veux coopérer avec toi depuis le début, mais t'arrêtes pas de me dénigrer et de commenter méchamment tout ce que je fais !! Même quand je ne fais que parler avec quelqu'un tu chignes !!  
- ...l'amour est une chose futile.  
- C'est pas vrai !! L'amour rend plus fort tu sauras ! ...Et ça fait mal aussi...  
- Voilà pourquoi c'est futile. Ça fait mal d'aimer. Surtout quand on sait que la personne ne nous aime pas.

- ...même qu'on est sûr qu'elle nous déteste...  
- ...Jamie..?

Il baissa les yeux, serra les poings et partit en courant. Étonnée, la fermière resta plantée là, à le regarder.

- Oh...Jamie s'est encore enfui :(  
- ...j'imagine qu'il doit faire le ménage dans ses sentiments.  
- Faire le ménage ? Drôle d'expression...

Les Sprites parlèrent longuement avant de se rendre compte de la disparition d'Ukki.

- Pfft. Idiote, stupide, blablablah.  
- Oh, salut Ukki.  
- Basil ? Bonjour..  
- Ça va..?  
- Bof.  
- Contrairement à ton habitude, fit-il avec un sourire qui la fit rougir.

*Moi aussi je devrais faire un ménage dans mes sentiments, un jour ou l'autre.*

- Tu recherchais encore des nouvelles plantes..?  
- Oui.  
- Si tard ?  
- Hein ?  
- Bien...il est passé 7 heure...  
- Oups.  
- Héhé ^^' Je rentre, alors salut.  
- Ah eh bien, je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi alors.  
- Ah...okaiie...

*Wow. En deux jours, deux garçons m'ont reconduite chez moi, plus Kurt qui a passé sa pause avec moi.*

Elle sourit à cette pensée et marcha silencieusement avec Basil, jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse devant chez elle. Elle remarqua qu'une lettre l'attendait et elle la prit avant de rentrer.

- Eh bien, c'est de Kurt. Voyons ce que ça dit...

- Salut la tornade !

Franchement, je vois pas ce qui était si excitant par rapport à ce festival pour que tu bouscules tout le monde pour t'y rendre le plus vite possible *rire*.

De toute façon, c'est pas pour ça que je voulais t'écrire.

Tu veux bien manger avec moi demain ? Si oui, retrouve moi au lac Sunny vers midi. Je t'attendrai.

Alors...bon...

Avec toute mon affection,

Kurt -

*Avec toute mon affection ?!*

Elle rougit fortement et serra la lettre contre son cœur.

- Oh...j'ai hâte de voir ça demain...espérons que Jamie ne se frustrera pas à nouveau....

SPRING 29

Après avoir effectuée sa routine habituelle, excepté qu'elle ait récolté ses dernières fraises, Ukki réalisa qu'il lui restait encore du temps avant le festival, alors elle partit saluer sa bonne amie Katie.

- Ah salut Ukki.  
- T'es pas en dedans ?  
- Non...Carl n'a pas besoin de moi pour l'instant alors...  
- Je vois...je passais seulement te dire salut, je dois y aller.  
- Aller ou ça ?  
- /// manger...  
- Avec quelqu'un ?  
- Je vais être en retard, salut !  
- Je suis sûre que c'est Kurt !!!! Haha !!

Elle rougit et continua sa marche rapide vers le lac. Elle sourit et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Kurt était le seul présent sur le lac, du moins au premier coup d'oeil.

- AH salut ! J'étais pas certain que tu allais venir...  
- ^^' Héhé...

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et il lui tendit un plateau de sashimi. Elle rougit et commença à manger.

Il rougit au bout d'un moment et marmonna ;

- Je trouve ça étrange...habituellement, c'est Joe qui invite des filles à dîner...et je mange seul...c'est...bizarre.  
- ....é////é  
- Mais toi, je t'aime bien ^^  
- Héhé ^^  
- Tu parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui ô.è  
- C'est sûr ; Elle est bien trop occupée à t'écouter et à t'observer parce que ''Dieu sait à quel point Kurt est merveilleux'' !

- Jamie !?

L'androgyne les observait d'un air hautain, sourcils froncés, bras croisés, accoté sur un arbre.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu déranges là, fit Kurt en se levant et en prenant un air plus sérieux.  
- Désolé, s'excusa faussement Jamie. Je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi tes profits sont si maigres comparé à moi. Tu ne fais rien de ton temps libre comme pêcher, ou creuser les mines...tu flirtes avec des gars comme Basil, Carl et Kurt plutôt.  
- Je ne flirte pas ! Je socialise. C'est une activité que tu devrais pratiquer de temps en temps ! Et je peux traîner avec qui je veux !  
- ...vaut mieux traîner avec ''des gars comme nous'' qu'avec des personnes anti-sociables comme toi !  
- Humpf ! vous n'êtes que des imbéciles. L'amour est une chose futile.

Il disparut du lac. Ukki serra les poings et poussa un faible grognement. Kurt la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, ce qui fonctionna, avec une couleur tomate en prime.

- Désolée...  
- Ne t'Excuse pas, c'est pas toi.  
- Mais...  
- Il est toujours comme ça ?  
- ...Surtout ces temps-ci...  
- Il a l'air jaloux.  
- Heu ?  
- Je disais juste ça comme ça xP

- Bon ! On passe au dessert ?  
- Ah ! Je n'attendais que ça !!

Ils rigolèrent et le dîner se finit dans la bonne humeur.

- Alors ton dîner avec Kuuuurt ??  
- Jamie en a bousillé une partie, mais sinon on s'est bien amusé.  
- Aucun bisou ?  
- ...non.

Carl tendit l'oreille, cette conversation l'intéressant. Sans le vouloir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

- Ah c'est avec toi que Kurt a passé le midi ! Il est arrivé en retard, mais quand il a dit qu'il était avec une fille Woody l'a pardonné.  
- Joe ?  
- O///O Il est arrivé en retard à cause de moi ?!  
- Ah non t'en fais pas, il t'en veut pas du tout ^^'  
- é_è  
- Heu...sinon ça va ?  
- Oui et toi ?

Comme Katie et Joe partaient dans une discussion animée, Ukki se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Alors tu as passé le midi avec Kurt ?  
- Ouais, soupira-t-elle.  
- En quoi Jamie l'a-t-il gâché ?  
- Ah, il est venu nous dire des trucs du genre ''Tu passes ton temps à flirter au lieu de travailler'' '' Avec des gars tels que Carl, Basil et Kurt'' ou encore ''L'amour est une chose futile''.  
- Je vois.  
- Je ne flirte pas...je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite !!  
- J'imagine...à notre âge on a encore toute la vie devant nous, alors pour un mariage...  
- Ouais...  
- Pourquoi il agit comme ça selon toi ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
- Le café ferme dans pas long, je te ramène encore chez toi ?

- Merci encore Carl, c'était une soirée agréable.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tiens, je te le rends. Dors bien surtout !!  
- é/////é M-merci...

Il disparut dans la nuit après lui avoir envoyé un signe de main. Elle rentra chez elle et se coucha, se remémorant Kurt la défendant, Jamie pestant contre elle et le baiser de Carl...tout se mélangeait dans sa tête...

SPRING 30 - Alex's birthday

Elle se réveilla, comme tous les matins, le coeur plein de joie. Plus qu'un jour avant l'été ! Enfin, l'était temps. Bien que le printemps soit agréable. Aujourd'hui elle devrait aller acheter des graines.

Que pourrait-elle planter ? Certainement quelques tomates, ça faisait toujours plaisir à Kurt. Peut-être aussi des oignons et du cacao, c'était payant.

Elle décida de prendre les trois et avala rapidement son déjeuner pour partir s'occuper de sa vache et de son mouton. Peut-être pourrait-elle acheter une poule aussi...l'idée lui déplaisait un peu mais elle choisit tout de même d'aller en chercher une.

- Oh Ukki !  
- Bon matin Ray.

Ce dernier l'avait sortie de ses pensées.

- Tu veux un saumon ? J'en ai en trop...et je sais que tu aimes ça :P  
- Oh merci *O* Je vais me régaler ce soir !!!!

Elle le serra dans ses bras et prit le poisson, qu'il avait déjà emballé et mit dans une glacière pour qu'il reste au frais.

- Je l'emmène chez moi et je te rapporte la glacière, okaiie ?  
- O...oui...

Elle disparut tel une tornade, laissant un pêcheur rougissant sur place. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, serrant sa queue de cheval, et s'assit pour attendre le retour de la brunette.

...

- Je suis làààà !!

Elle lui sourit à pleine dents et l'étreignit à nouveau en guise de remerciement.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Delta et Juliet...alors je...te rends la glacière...

Elle la lui tendit.

- J...je peux venir ?  
- Hein ?  
- Je peux venir te voir travailler sur ta ferme ?  
- Euh...oui...^^ Aujourd'hui j'ai surtout des courses à faire pour l'été mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi :)  
- Ouais :) Alors laisse moi ranger ça et je te suis...

*Encore un...*

Jamie les observait de son terrain.

*Un autre tombé dans le panneau de ses beaux yeux bleus....*

Il soupira avec un léger rougissement et se retourna, les yeux clos.

*...un autre tombé dans sa joie, son bonheur, son entrain...*

L'androgyne posa une main sur sa poitrine, là ou se trouvait son cœur de glace.

*Un autre qui en est tombé amoureux...ou qui souhaite simplement la conquérir...*

Fin du Chapitre 1.


End file.
